ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Hunt for Conacma
=+-READ THIS NOTE-+= Hello, before I begin I'd like to add a notice. This is supposed to be episode-format, it involves the regular Teen Titans, I pull all the strings, and I hope your entertained. Basically, this is a small collection of "episodes" I've written. All things aside, lets get rollin. Episode 1: The Hunt Begins The day was any normal day in the city. People laughed, people played, people ate, the people were having a greatly needed break, it always seemed whenever you walked out some crazy supervillain in a suit (or worse, tights) came out and started destroying things. After a while, it seemed as if today was going to be a normal day. Whoever thought it was going to be normal was deadly wrong. Meanwhile, in Titan Tower... Robin stood up, and sighed. He heard fighting below. Cyborg was probably accusing Beast Boy of cheating at a video game, and of course Robin was going to have to break it up. He walked downstairs, and was suprised to see Starfire walking down as well. "Where are you going Star?" asked Robin as he walked down further. "I have heard the bickering go on for a long while, so I decided to check it out. I do not know if you have noticed, but today has been boring, even for normal Earth days." Starfire said, sighing deeply. The two walked down the stairs, and if Robin was suprised to see Starfire going towards the video game room, he was shocked to see Raven doing the same. Raven wasn't exactly walking, if you understand, she was floating down the stairs, her hood hiding her eyes. "Your'e going down there too?" Robin queried, more than a bit confused. "No. I mean, I just want them to be quiet." Raven said in a tired voice. The three reached the door, and were met with utter confusion. Beast Boy was hollering at Cyborg, and vice-versa. Robin was about to break it up, Starfire about to back him up, and Raven about to say something sarcastic, when a man flew straight through the wall with a sickening CRACK! For a moment no one did anything, as you'd understand, Im sure lots of people fly through your walls. Raven of course, was the first to recover. "Nova?" She said, confusion mixing with her usual monotone voice. Nova, sixteen and wearing mostly white, looked up, his shiny white hair falling over his eyes in a tangled mess. "Conacma" he uttered, and fainted. Robin gave the orders: "Star, Cyborg, your'e with me. Raven and Beast Boy, help Nova and report when you find out what happened. Raven nodded, and lifted Nova's unconcious body with her magic, and followed by Beast Boy made her way to the infirmary. "Titans, GO!" Robin shouted, and the three jumped out the convenient hole in the wall that had just been opened up by a friend. For you see, the Titans already knew Nova. They didnt know much about his past, but when the evil Docter Light and shadowy Conacma had teamed up, they had no choice but to work together. That had been some months before, but he had checked up on them occasionally, and helped them fight off Slade a month ago. Now it seemed something was wrong, and the Titans had to find out what. Despite Nova's warning, they had no clue how dangerous this fight they were getting into actually was. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin ran up to the area of the city filled with the most chaos. What they saw, was a tall shadowy figure that moved slow, as if he were underwater, and seemed to scream out "demon!". Conacma, towering above Robin at an exact seven feet, twisted his shadow covered face and spoke in a deep rasp that seemed to echo around the city. "I knew you would come here." Cyborg dropped to one knee, and fired his blaster at the shadowy monster. The blasts caught Conacma off guard, and he stumbled back a pace. Starfire followed up, launching a powerful hail of starbolts at him. Robin took out his staff and began barraging him with painful melee attacks. This went on for about ten seconds, and then the odds flew against the three Titans. Conacma stood forward, and began his own barrage of melee attacks upon Robin, until he was finally forced to jump back next to Cyborg. Conacma then raised his hands, which were hidden by the flowing robes, and launched three shadowy streaks of darkness at Starfire. One missed, the other two striking her in the chest. She fell back with an cry, and Cyborg stood in front of her, shielding her from harm and firing his own laser streaks. The blasts missed as Conacma contorted his body, as if it were smoke, to avoid the ranged attacks. He stood back, hands held up as if he were preaching to the saints, and launched the Titans into the air with a rippling wave of shadows. The group fell to the ground painfully, attempting to get up. Conacma chuckled as he vaporised into the shadows of the tall skyscrapers, leaving the trio confused about who won the fight, but glad that no one else was hurt. Two hours later at Titan's Tower... Nova looked up, and graciously took the bottle of water from Robin. He had just awakened, and was very thirsty. Also in the room, was the rest of the Titans, who were all waiting to get answers, except Raven who sat on the couch in the room, reading. "What happened?" Cyborg asked. Nova sighed, sipped his water, and recounted his story. Conacma had been causing havoc in near by towns, so Nova had flown over to stop him. The fight had been vicious, and short-lived. Conacma had thrown Nova into Titans Tower, and by chance he had crashed directly into the room where Beast Boy and Cyborg had been arguing. Apparently, Nova was afraid of some new kind of weapon Conacma had, and was even more afraid that he might target his emotions next. Nova had exlained how he could used different powers when he felt a certain emotion before, although he couldn't control it if the emotion was too strong. (He had accidently stopped a train while laughing very hard at a joke. When hes happy he controls metallic things) However, Nova was afraid of feeling guilt, because guilt slowly drained his life force. Too much could kill him. He explained the next part vaguely, saying that Conacma had something that could hurt people badly. Robin sat back on the couch with the other Titans, (Raven was trying to be as small as possible while reading a book, and throwing dark looks at the rest of the squad), and finally asked if Nova knew what Conacma wanted. Nova simply pointed his finger at Raven and said: "He wants her." =+--End of part one, I will add more later, Please comment as your opinion is the whole reason Im writing this thing.---+= =+--Part two begins. Please comment!--+= Episode 2: Hunters Become the Hunted Everyone began talking at once, excluding Nova and Raven, who each remained eerily quiet. After a few seconds, the noise died down, and suprisingly, Raven spoke. "Why?" She asked, putting her book down. Nova looked up, and then at his torn, white sleeveless robes which were now stained with battle marks and shadowy scars that almost seemed to pulse. "Because of your father." "What does that have to do with anything?" Raven asked, already knowing the answer. Raven's father was the notorious Trigon, a gargantuan demon who had nearly taken control of the world. Luckily, the titans had stopped him, although Raven had won the battle with a great magic. "Come on Raven, think about it. Conacma is a demon. Your father was a demon. They knew each other. 'Im not saying they were exactly old chums, but demons forge alliances, and vengeance terms. Conacma was always weaker than Trigon, but when you ki-... -Banished your father, Conacma swore to avenge him." Nova said, sipping more of his water as if they were talking about football. "Are any other demons after her?" Robin asked. "I doubt it, but it never hurts to be alert." Nova answered. "So what do we do now?" Beast Boy asked hesitantly. "We destroy Conacma before he can hurt Raven." Cyborg said, gaining several confused looks. "Think about it," Cyborg continued, "We cant just wait for Conacma to come get Raven, we have to destroy him first." "Destroy? Does it have to be that radical?" Robin asked. Suprisingly, Starfire answered. "We cannot lock a demon in jail, and leaving him alive would be a threat to Raven. We know how evil these things are, they are not like the criminals of your world, even the most desperate of thieves would not turn all man to stone." Robin thought for a few seconds. "Well then, where is he?" Robin asked, fingering his birdarang, this one designed to make a quick flash of light. Nova looked over the faces of the Titans. He liked the group. They had more than once saved his butt, and he respected all their strengths and weaknesses. They had been the family he had lost. But if Nova were to truly keep them safe from Conacma, he would have to lie. He did not look forward to the consequences, such as losing trust or even friendship, but in his mind there was no other alternative. "I have a couple ideas..." Category:Series